


Meurt

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Power Imbalance, Tuage de perso secondaires inutiles à la pelle, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'y a sans doute qu'une chose qui pourrait le faire perdre la tête. Et mieux valait pour ceux d'en face que ça n'arrive jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Le corps de Teddy reposait encore à ses côtés, grands yeux immensément bleus ouverts vers le ciel, figé pour toujours dans un masque de stupeur. L'odeur métallique de son sang envahissait ses sens, et son cri résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas arrivé, pas Teddy, pas son Teddy, il était indestructible, il était immortel. 

Il se tourna vers leurs adversaires, innombrables, et ses yeux avaient viré au blanc. C'était eux, une entité composée de centaines d'êtres qui n'avaient plus aucune personnalité. Ils n'étaient pas humains, ils n'étaient rien, des insectes. Il fit un pas en avant et une vibration dans l'air fit sursauter le groupe entier. Bien, qu'ils le regardent, qu'ils sachent, qu'ils comprennent d'où la mort était venue.

"Meurt."

Jamais il n'avait utilisé son pouvoir ainsi, il avait su, une éternité plus tôt, ce que les pouvoirs de la sorcière rouge avaient provoqué, alimentés par la haine, la douleur, la peur. Mais il l'avait oublié, à cet instant. Le pouvoir l'habitait, sans limite, ainsi profond que sa douleur, son horreur. Un monde ou Teddy n'existait pas n'était pas digne d'exister. En face de lui, chacun des hommes s'écroula, les colonnes vertébrales craquaient, le sang coulait des yeux, des bouches. Un cri inhumain s'éleva de la bête humaine, composé des voix mêlées de dizaines d'hommes. 

Et puis le silence. Ils étaient tous tombés. Tous sans exception, et Billy était à côté de son aimé, les larmes froides mouillant son visage, tombant sur les joues de Teddy. Il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé, la dernière fois. Et pourtant.

"JeveuxqueTeddysoitvivantjeveuxqueTeddysoitvivantjeveuxqueTeddysoitvivant…"


End file.
